When In Vegas ON HOLD
by AtemuIsMyKing
Summary: Both searching for a way out of their crappy lives, Yami and Yugi go to Vegas, and the next day, end up married! Will fists be thrown, or will Yami and Yugi find love where so many people have before, In Viva Las Vegas. Yami/Yugi Ryou/Bakura. ON HOLD!


**When Your In Vegas **

Chrissy: //running from crazy reviewers of 'A Second Chance at Love'// AHH!!

Yami Chrissy: //protecting me from flying pitchforks//

Yugi: //comes running up// Sorry I'm late Yami I- What is going on?

Yami: The reviewers are angry cause she's writing this instead of updating her other story.

Chrissy: I'm writing as fast as I can people! I have to post this idea or I'll forget about it – Oh was it really necessary to throw a harpoon at me?

Mako Tsunami: Hehe ^^''

Yami: Well I'm interested in this, at least I'm in the first chapter.

Yugi: Your a bit conceited, you know that right?

Yami: I'm an Egyptian Pharaoh, what do you expect?

Chrissy: Review!! AHH!!

Yami Chrissy: BACK OFF REVIEWERS!!

Yugi: She owns nothing..it all belongs to the original owners.../sweatdrop/

------

_**Yugi's POV**_

"Darik, would you please pass me the cream?" I asked innocently, rewarding him with a blinding smile when he did what I asked. My name is Yugi Moto, I'm twenty-four years old and have a perfect life. A perfect job, co-president of the Kaiba Korp in New York City, and a perfect fiancee, Darik, who was now staring at me with a glassy stare, are just a few of the things that I have. He has black tousled hair that spiked out in many directions, blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through you, and a serious sort of smile.

Oh, silly me, I forgot to tell you what I look like don't I? Well, let's just say I'm not usually someone you could forget. I'm not very tall, (would you call 5'5 tall? Didn't think so) and I never have been, but I tend to make a big impression. I have wide purple eyes that are often described as the eyes of innocence. Considering the way I am, they fit my personality well. I've always been carefree and sweet, even through the tough years when my parents died and I had to get used to an entirely new life. My hair has three colors, a black mo-hawk that goes up in all directions that is capped off by pure amethyst to match my eyes, and blond bangs that spikes all around the frame of my face.

I checked my watch fast, noticing what time it was, then hopping of my chair.

"Sorry Dar-Dar, I have to get to work!" I skipped merrily next to him, kissed him on the cheek, and then ran off, yelling, "We'll celebrate your birthday more tonight, honey! Bye!"

How was I supposed to know not more then twelve hours from now my entire world work crash down?

_**Yami's POV **_

"Yami, get off your fat butt and come help me!" yelled Ryou, my best friend. I rolled his eyes as he made his way over to help Ryou lift the box at the place he worked, the Home Depot in nowhere's ville New York City. My strong muscles were perfect for lifting and moving boxes, but I often slacked off, so I wasn't exactly the President yet. My name is Yami Sennen, and my life...well...it's not _perfect_, perse. I bust my butt all day for minimum wage, am at a standstill in my life because I don't have enough money to do anything, and have no one to share my life with, other then Ryou, and I didn't exactly think of him like that. Sure he was nice and all, but he was like my brother. Not that I was looking or anything. I was a player, not marriage material.

Well, at least I had my good looks. I'm average height, for my age, 25, under 6feet to be exact, have mesmerizing, beautiful crimson eyes that catch the eye of everyone, and well, indescribable hair. It shoots up like black swords, but shorter, and lots sharper, and is surrounded on the tips by crimson to match my eyes. Honey – blond bangs surround the frame of my defiant, often grinning face.

When I finally finished my extremely slow walk over to help my friend, the bell that signaled work was over sounded off.

"Oops, sorry Ryou." I said, unable to stop myself from grinning slightly. "I guess we'll have to take care of it tomorrow."

Ryou rolled his eyes playfully, preceded to smack me upside my head in a way that didn't hurt at all, and began to walk to the exit.

"Got any plans for tonight, Yami?" He asked as we stepped into the coolness of the night air.

"Well actually-"

"SENNEN. HERE. NOW." said the loud voice of my boss, Charles.

"Be right back, Ryou." I said as I trudged over to Charles. Charles was an old, graying man, but he still had a lot of life in him. The Harry Potter glasses he wore in front of his face made him look nerdy, he was overweight, and he often had a stick up his rear. I wouldn't exactly call Charles nice, but he had given me a ton of chances, so that made him okay in my book...at least until now.

"Sennen. You're fired. Have your desk cleared by tomorrow morning." He said, barely looking up from his clipboard.

"I don't have a desk, remember? You took it away when I stole the janitor's keys and then locked him in the bathroom." Good times, good times.

"Oh, right. We'll you're still fired."

"Come on Charles, gimme another chance! Please..." I said, using my best puppy dog face. No one could resist the face...except maybe him.

"That was your fifth chance. I'm sorry, Yami, my decision is final. You know I think of you as a son right?"

"Dad. You are my Dad. Well, my Step-Dad."

"Oh. Right."

I rolled my eyes and trudged back to Ryou, who was miraculously still waiting for me.

"I just got fired." I said dismally, not looking Ryou in the face. Ryou, by the way, has white shining hair that spiked up in many directions, and then went down to his shoulders. He was as slender as me, not very strong build, but had a strong spirit. He was 25, just as me, and we had pretty much everything in common, except for the fact that he and I are complete opposites. I believed in punishment, he hated violence. He was sweet and kind, I was bitter and resonant. He was looking for someone to love, I didn't want to settle down. Other then that though, were exactly the same.

"So what your saying is, you wanna go to a local bar, get drunk, and hook up with some gay dudes?" He said, trying to get me to look him in the eyes.

It worked. I smiled, unable to keep a laugh down, and looked at him. He always knew how to cheer me up. We climbed into my '78 Camaro and sped off to find the nearest bar, which was it New York City, leaving my troubles far behind me, as I always did.

_**Yugi's POV **_

"Welcome home, Darik." I said happily, under my robe wearing a special outfit for his birthday.

"Yugi, I-" he said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Shh." I said, putting my finger on his lips. "Talk later, celebrate now."

"Yugi, I'm breaking up with you."

I literally felt the smile slip off my face. The world kept going, but I felt stopped in place by an unmistakeable force.

"Darik are you serious?" I said as my heart shattered into a million bits.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, you're just too perfect for me."

I bit my lip, fighting the urge to to get up and follow him as he walked out of the door to our apartment, walked out of my life.

I ran to the phone, not sure who to call for comfort, just knowing I needed some, NOW. I picked up the phone and let my fingers do the walking over the keys.

"Bakura here." said a slow voice.

"Bakura?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Yugi, what's amatter?" he said, instantly becoming more alert.

"Just meet me at Sherry's, the local bar, won't you?"

"Be there in five."

Five Minutes Later -

"That BASTARD!" Bakura growled, which turned a few head, but didn't seem to really annoy anyone. No one cared here.

"I can't believe this." I said in a shell-shocked voice, as I turned the engagement ring around on my ring finger, fighting the urge to throw it across the room. "I thought he loved me."

"You know what you need?" said Bakura, watching my face careful. "To go to Vegas with me." he said as he pulled two plane tickets out of his pocket.

"Where did-?"

"My cousin sent them to me as a belated birthday present."

"Your birthday was seven months ago."

"Yeah, that's why I said belated. So you in?"

I thought about it for a second as I just looked at Bakura. Bakura, my best friend, had silver – gray hair that stuck up in all kinds of directions all the way down to his shoulders, his evil smile that said there was trouble coming, and his chocolate brown eyes that could light up an entire city. He and I were completely different people, but from the moment we met in high school we were besties.

Maybe it was the tequila talking, but I liked Bakura's idea. I had a company vacation for five days that just started, no plans over those days, and nothing holding me down anymore.

"I'm in."

Meanwhile, not five meters away, Yami's POV -

"I'm really not in the mood to do this." whispered Ryou in my ear. "I mean we just did this two nights ago when your goldfish died." I looked at my friend and saw the look in his eyes, and knew that I couldn't force him to do this. I sighed as the waiter brought Ryou's and I's regulars, and asked him "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well...we should go somewhere."

"Ryou, we are somewhere."

"I mean somewhere far away, somewhere where we can get away from our troubles."

"What about Home Depot? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Please, I don't have a single tick on my permanent record, unlike you. I'm not worried. Besides, I got another job lined up if I lose the one I have at Kaiba Korp."

"Then why did you stick around Home Depot?"

"For you you Baka!" Ryou said, pushing my arm.

I still felt bad though. I had been holding Ryou back that much? I wish I knew before.

"I need somewhere to drown my troubles." I said glumly, taking a sip of my beer.

"Somewhere where they won't judge us." Ryou said simply.

"Somewhere where I can get drunk without the cops on my butts."

"Somewhere that's fun."

"Somewhere that's you can lose yourself."

I stopped at the same time Ryou did, and we looked each other in the eyes.

"Vegas." We both said, grinning like idiots.

----

Yami: I actually liked this one..

Everyone: /in shock/

Chrissy: Well I will continue this, but most likely after "A Second Chance at Love" is done with.

Yami Chrissy: That's right..so you don't need to throw anymore harpoons reviewers!

Yugi: Please review!

Everyone: //waves goodbye//

Chrissy: Isn't Yami gonna close with a sarcastic remark?

Yami: REVIEW OR BURN IN THE SHADOW REALM!

Chrissy: Ahh...things are back to normal.


End file.
